


Unspoken Hope

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Everyone, even the Dark Lord has unspoken hopes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Unspoken Hope

**Author's Note:**

> The last one-shot I wrote for 2019, becomes the first thing I publish in 2020. Because of course. :joy: 
> 
> Huge thanks to the talented Rabenschnabel for beta'ing this for me. :sluglove:

Tom grunted as he dragged the heavy Christmas box over to the middle of the living room. His Death Eaters knew the strict rules of when to approach their Lord and when not to by now. This annual tradition was one during which his Death Eaters knew to avoid him at all costs, even if it was to announce Dumbledore’s death. 

It was something his boyfriend was going to have to learn. 

“What are you doing?” Harry stood next to the worn green leather sofa, a bemused look on his face. 

Tom looked up, noting that Harry had only just gotten out of bed. His hair was more messed up than usual and he was wearing one of his old robes. It looked good on him even though Harry was a good head shorter than him and looked adorably swamped in the silk black robe. 

“It’s December first,” Tom said, as though that explained everything, and turned his attention to digging through the huge box, searching for Christmas tree ornaments.

“Yes, I know,” Harry said, “what I don’t know is why you’re wearing a  _ muggle _ Christmas jumper and jeans while standing next to a Christmas tree I  _ know _ wasn’t there last night.” 

Tom raised his head and twisted his neck to look at the 9ft Christmas tree that now sat proudly in the corner in the room, waiting patiently to be decorated. 

He shrugged, “I went out early this morning to get it.” 

Harry sat down on the sofa, staring at him as though he had grown two heads. “Why, Voldemort, I think you’re growing sentimental.” 

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry. They had agreed when they had first started their relationship that the name ‘Voldemort’ wouldn’t be used. Harry only grinned widely in response, yawning as he did so. 

“Since when do you care about Christmas? You don’t celebrate any other holiday.” 

Tom pulled out a tangled mess of tinsel and sighed. Dropping to the floor, he crossed his legs and set about untangling the brightly coloured and sparkly tinsel as he thought over how he was going to answer Harry’s question. 

“You’re aware of how I grew up, correct?”

Harry nodded, “The orphanage.”    


“Mrs. Cole didn’t celebrate many holidays, but she celebrated Christmas. The three days of Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day were the only days I knew I would get three hot meals, and people -- even the kids were  _ nice  _ to me.”

“Oh, Tom.” Harry slid off the sofa and crawled over the hard wooden floor, “I’m…” he shook his head, at a loss for words. 

“Christmas, to me, is an unspoken hope,” Tom said, eyes on the floor. “A hope that people are actually kind, that it’s possible to have friends and that people care about you; that the world doesn’t have to suck.” 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulders, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s collar bone. 

They sat like that for a long moment, before Harry pulled away. “Tom, that hope is real. You have friends now, people do care about you, _ I _ care about you and, while the world isn’t perfect, it doesn’t suck either.” 

Tom turned his head, pressing a quick kiss on Harry’s lips, before resting his head against his. “The world is much better now I have you by my side.” 

Harry grinned, “Do you want any help?” he nodded towards the tree, “or would you like to continue on your own?”

“Maybe it’s time to start some new traditions. Would you like to help me?”

Harry jumped up and grabbed some tinsel, “Sure,” he said and dropped the tinsel over Tom’s head. 

Tom glared up at Harry, “Right, you have until the count of three…” 

Harry laughed and ran behind the tree. Tom stood up slowly, allowing Harry to think he was safe. Maybe Harry ignoring the rules wasn’t a bad thing at all. He shook his head and walked calmly around to the other side of the tree. 

“Gotcha.” 

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry, lifting the younger man up easily. Holding the only person he had ever cared for close to his chest. Another bigger, unspoken hope blossoming in the shell of his heart. 

Maybe, next year, the couple would become a trio. 


End file.
